Beautiful Boy
by Pelampiasan Ane
Summary: Bagaimana jika tragedi menimpa seseorang yang anda cintai? Apakah anda siap? Aku Sasuke. Dan ini adalah kisahku. FIc SasuNaru untuk SasuNaruLovers. Tragedy, death chara.


**You tobe dot com  
** Enter!

 **Keyword "sad story"  
** Enter!

 **Tittle** _ **"A Sad Love Story – A True And Tragic Love Story that Make You Cry**_ **"  
** Click!  
Enter!

Play!

* * *

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

Video berdurasi sepuluh menit tiga puluh tujuh detik tersebut telah di saksikan sebanyak lima juta dua ratus dua puluh delapan ribu tiga puluh tuju kali. Menampilkan serangkaian kata – kata berbunyi;

 _ **Bagaimana jika tragedi menimpa seseorang yang anda cintai?  
Apakah anda siap?  
Aku Sasuke. Dan ini adalah kisahku.**_

Kemudian menampilkan sesosok wajah dengan garis wajah tegas dan tatapan datar yang terlihat sedang mengalami kepedihan. Rambut panjangnya di ikat sembarangan keblakang dan hanya menyisakan poni samping wajah yang menjuntai hingga dagu.

Setelahnya, suara khas lelaki dewasa terdengar. Suara dari seseorang bernama Sasuke. Suara penuh kepedihan.

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

 **Sasuke's Video**

"Aku hanya ingin mencintainya. Aku tak berharap lebih selain mendapatinya tersenyum di tiap – tiap hari yang akan ku jalani bersamanya. Menjadi konyol dan saling manja – memanja. Menghadapi dunia berduri yang penuh hinaan dan sumpah serapah yang tak akan memudarkan arti cinta dalam hubungan kami. Berubah menjadi jati diri yang lain dan lebih kuat demi mencapai keinginan dan cita – cita terbesar, yakni bersanding dengannya dalam sebuah kamar di atap yang sama tanpa ancaman hokum. Tapi dari semua perjuangan itu? Kenapa aku tak siap bahkan tak pernah terfikirkan akan **hal** ini?"

"Dari semua rintangan kami hadapi, kenapa dia memilih jalan ini? Dari semua kasus yang ada? Kenpa cerita kami yang berakhir tragis? Aku hanya ingin mencintainya. Dan akan tetap seperti itu."

* * *

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

 **A/N:** Sebagai _soundtrack_ dari fic ini. Wajib dan harus #maksa dengerin lagu Coleen McMahon - Beautiful Boy.

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **  
**Naruto©Mashashi Kisimoto

 _ **Beautiful Boy**_ **  
**©Ane

 _ **Summary**_ **  
**Bagaimana jika tragedi menimpa seseorang yang anda cintai?  
Apakah anda siap?  
Aku Sasuke.  
Dan ini adalah kisahku.

 _ **Pairing**_  
SasuNaru. _Always!_ Banzai!

 _ **Genre  
**_ _Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Angst_

 _ **Rating  
**_ _Teenager_

 _ **Warning  
**_ _Typo's!_ _ **  
**_ _Alternative Universe.  
Death Character_  
 _Song Fiction. Remake from a video in youtobe. Title:  
"A Sad Love Story – A True And Tragic Love Story that Make You Cry"_

 _ **Status  
**_ _Oneshoot!_

 _ **Please choose 'back' or 'close' if you dislike this fict.  
Happy reading for everyone!**_

* * *

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

 **California. July 10, 2015.**

"Terlahir sebagai Uchiha Sasuke, aku memiliki kehidupan yang hangat dan damai bersama keluarga besarku. Tinggal di daerah Sacramento yang menjadi ibu kota dari negara bagian Amerika dengan populasi municipal sebesar 467.343, dan populasi metropolitan sebersar 2.136.604. membuat pribadiku sedikit mencintai atau bahkan sering merindukan hamparan rumput luas dan batu cadas menjulang–gunung–yang menantang untuk di takhlukan. Berstatus sebagai seorang mahasiswa di Universitas California Los Angeles (UCLA) dalam progam studi psikologi yang menjadi salah satu jurusan terbaik dan peminat terbanyak di UCLA adalah hal mudah bagiku yang memang memiliki keceradan di garis jenius. Dalam sebuah kesempatan, tepatnya dalam acara rekreasi pasca keberhasilan dalam menyelenggarakan seminar jurusan, mempertemukanku dengan seseorang yang kelak menjadi sosok paling berharga dalam hidupku. Randhall Naruto Howard _._ Seorang pemuda berasal dari daerah Arizona. Pemuda bersurai pirang dengan cengiran has lima jarinya. _"_

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

 **Sasuke's Video**

"Aku dan Naruto telah berkomitmen satu sama lain selama hampir enam tahun. Kami memulai bisnis, membeli rumah, dan berkeliling dunia bersama-sama. Demi melengkapi kegembiraan dalam hidup kami, sebagai penghibur kami sepakat mengadopsi Kyubi bersama – sama. Kami memperoleh Kyubi dari sebuah toko hewa di pinggiran kota. Kyuubi adalah anjing jenis Siberian husky."

 _ **July 10, 2009.**_

" _Teme. Aku mau yang ini." Tunjuk Naruto pada anjing dengan jenis Golden Redriver berusia dua tahun._

" _Tidak. Aku kurang suka anjing manis. Cenderung mengarah –padamu. Aku lebih suka anjing keren yang mirip denganku," Sasuke mendekati keranjang berisi anjing jenis Siberian Husky. "Kita adopsi yang ini." Lanjutnya._

" _Kau ini. Sebenarnya kita mengadopsi anjing bersama atau kau yang mengadopsinya?" Naruto mendekati posisi Sasuke berada. Kemudian membungkuk dan meletakan kedua tangannya di kedua lututnya. Memandangi anjing brumur satu tahun tersebut. Anjing Husky dengan bulu_ saddleback _, yakni warna dengan rambut pelindung berwarna hitam hingga punggung, sementara kepala, pundak, dan bahu berwarna jingga. "Baiklah kita memelihara yang ini." ucap Naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya._

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

 **Sasuke's Video**

"Lima tahun yang lalu, kami memutuskan untuk memberitahuan hubungan kami ke keluarga kami. Saat menceritakan perihal hubunganku dengan Naruto, keluargaku merasa senang dikarenakan aku telah menemukan cinta dalam hidupku. Bahkan keponakanku Sarada, puri kakak laki – lakiku Itachi dan istrinya Sakura, sangat menerima kedatangan Naruto. Ia menyayangi Naruto. Memanggilnya dengan sebutan paman."

 _ **July 10, 2010**_

" _Paman Naruto? Paman laki – laki?" Tanya Sarada dengan polosnya._

" _Tentu saja." Jawab Naruto dengan senyuman khas lima jari miliknya._

" _Tapi kenapa paman terlihat manis sekali?" Ucapan Sarada tak ayal membuat Sasuke yang kala itu sedang terduduk di kursi santai terpingkal hingga terduduk tegak._

" _Teme jangan tertawa! Bantu aku!" Naruto Merasa kesal._

" _Itu karena paman Naruto adalah calon istri paling ideal yang harus dimiliki Uchiha." Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Sarada setelah menyelesaika tawa terpingkalnya._

" _Jawaban apa itu?" Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Yang benar, karena paman orang yang baik hati, rajin menabung, dan tidak sombong." Ucap Naruto sembari menatap keponakan kekasihnya tersebut._

" _Jadi Sarada harus baik hati, rajin menabung, dan tidak sombong biar manis seperti paman Naruto?" Tanya Sarada dengan polosya._

" _Tentu saja." Naruto menepuk bahu bocah berumur lima tahun tersebut._

 _Sementara diposisinya, Sasuke hanya tersenyum hangat menyaksikan keakraban dua 'keluarganya' tersebut. Menambah suasana sahdu di halaman berlakang rumah Sasuke._

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

 **Sasuke's Video**

"Sayangnya, keluarga Naruto itu tidaklah mendukung. Orang tuanya marah. Mereka murka. Waktu itu, ketika Naruto kembali ke Arizona untuk mengunjungi orang tuanya demi merayakan Natal, mendapati pernyataan bahwa sang putra yang berstatus anak tnggal adalah pecinta sesama jenis, ayahnya mengancamnya dengan pistol dan menyerangnya dengan babi buta. Dilain pihak, ibunya mengatakan kepada Naruto bahwa hubungan sesama jenis adalah dosa. Dan dia menyalahkan aku karena membuat Naruto menjadi gay."

 _ **October 10, 2010.**_

" _Menjijikan. Kau anak sialan yang berani – beraninya mengotori putraku dengan prilaku kotormu." Kushina, Ibu Naruto, menamparku kemudian menudingku dengan perkataan – perkataan kasar. Di lain tempat, Minato, Ayah Naruto, sedang memukuli wajah Naruto dengan bogeman – bogeman tangan yang terhitung kasar._

 _Entah hantaman keberapa, ketika paman Minato mengantikan tangannya dengan vas guci berukurang setinggi setengah meter dan berniat melemparnya ke posisi dimana Naruto berada, mendapati hal tersebut aku langsung berlari kearahnya. Merengkut tubuh bNaruto yang tengah kelelahan di hajar sang ayah dalam pelukanku. Menjadikan punggungku menjadi sasaran baru bagi mendaratnya vas guci tersebut._

 _PRANG!_

 _Setelahnya yang terjadi nyatanya semakin membuat amarah kedua orang tua Naruto memuncak. Melihat tindakanku yang justru menggambarkan tindakan yang mereka sebut "homo menjijikan"._

 _Hari – hari berikutnya, setelah Naruto selesai menjalani pengobatan akibat dari luka – luka di tubunhnya. Ia memilih kabur dan menuju California dengan penerbangan paling pagi di hari itu. Menyusul keberadaanku yang telah berada di rumah kami. Aku lebih dulu pulang menuju California berkat saran Naruto yang berharap dengan demikian amarah orang tuanya akan mereda. Namun nyatanya tidak sama sekali._

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

 **Sasuke's Video**

"Dua Natal yang lalu, Naruto memberiku sepasang cincin dengan untaian kata – kata. Waktu itu kami berjanji untuk menikah ketika hubungan kami diakui secara hukum."

 _ **December 24, 2012.**_

 _Merry Chrishmast! Always and Forever. Love, Naru._

 _Thank you for all of your love. I would be so lost without you by my side. I have a felling 2011 will change our live forever!_

 **Sasuke's Video**

"Naruto benar. Semuanya berubah. Naruto dan aku tidak lagi dapat bersama-sama."

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

 **Sasuke's Video**

"Aku tak mengerti. Mengapa hubungan kami dianggap menganggu? Kami tak pernah menyakiti orang lain? Justru kami berusaha membuat orang lain bahagia dengan usaha – usaha sosial kami. Lalu mengapa 'mereka' sangat brutal? Bersikap selayaknya monster dan mengganggu ketenangan kami? Membuat Narutoku tersakiti? Membuat ia pergi. Pergi meninggalkan aku." Di akhir kalimatnya, ketika ia menatap kamera yang sedang _on_ mengambil video gambar dirinya, ia menangis. Tangisan yang kedua setelah mendengar kabar tentang Naruto.

Kabar…

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Sasuke dan Naruto sering berjalan bersama di California Town Square. Menghabiskan hari dan bercengkrama penuh suka cita. Tak malu dan tak akan merasa terganggu dengan sindiran terhadap mereka ketika mereka saling bertukar kemesraan satu sama lain._

 _ **Ex_celso Coffee**_

" _Teme suap." Rengek Naruto tanpa menoleh. Sibuk dengan_ gadget _miliknya._

 _Sementara Sasukeyang tengah asyik membaca majalah otomotif sembari melahap kentang goreng menolehkan kepalanya dan mengerutkan keningnya. Tiba – tiba sebuah ide manis terbesit di otaknya._

" _Buka mulutmu." Perintah Sasuke._

 _Tetap dengan aktivitasnya, Naruto membuka mulutnya. Kemudian mendekatkan belahan bibir_ plum _miliknya ke arah sodoran kentang goreng Sasuke. Namun nampaknya Sasuke masih ingin bermain – main, ia justru menarik ulur kentang goreng tersebut. Namun pada akhirnya,_

 _CUP_

 _Sasuke mencium kening Naruto saat wajah Naruto sudah dangat dekat dengannya saat pemuda pirang tersebut mencoba meraih kentang goreng yang ia sodorkan._

" _Jangan asyik sendiri hingga malas mengambil kentang goreng yang bahkan hanya berada di samping tangan kirimu. Kau membuat waktu bersama kita tidak berkualitas."_

" _Kau berkata seolah kau juga tidak sibuk sendiri. Yang kau pegang itu bukankah juga 'kegiatan asyik dendiri'?"_

" _Kau yang meminta motor sport baru. Aku sedang mencari refrensinya. Setidaknya 'kegiatan'ku untuk kita berdua."_

" _Kau akan membelinya? Motor yang kuminta."_

" _Hn." Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya dengan gaya_ bossy.

" _Kalau begitu lanjutkan. Aku maen hapenya sambil begini," menelusupkan tangannya di belakang punggung Sasuke dan meletakan kepalanya di bawah lengan kanan Sasuke sembari bersandar di dada bidang Sasuke. "Jika begini aku tidak sedang asyik sendiri bukan? Kita asyik berdua."_

 _Mendapati tingkah manja sang kekasih, Sasuke hanya tersenyum. "Dobe."_

 **Sasuke's Video**

 _Pada 7 Mei 2013. Naruto memilih terjun dari atap California Town Square. Dia meninggal._

"Dia meninggal. Terjun bebas dari alah satu tempat favorite kami di kota tempat kami tinggal. Jasadnya sungguh membuatku hancur. Hal ini menggambarkan bagaimana hancurnya dirinya dengan situasi yang ada. Dan dengan bodohnya memutuskan jalan keluar sendiri. Dari semua rintangan kami hadapi, kenapa dia memilih jalan ini? Dari semua kasus yang ada? Kenpa cerita kami yang berakhir tragis? Aku hanya ingin mencintainya. Dan akan tetap seperti itu."

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

 **Sasuke's Video**

"Tepat pada hari ibu dunia, ibu Naruto mendatangi rumah jenazah dimana otopsi dilakukan pada jasad Naruto. Ia mendatangi menginginkan jenazah Naruto untuk dibawanya kembali ke Arizona. Meskipun aku tahu, Naruto tak pernah lagi menganggap Arizona adalah rumahnya. Aku tidak mencoba untuk menghentikan usaha Ibu Naruto."

"Tapi kesempatan masih memihak padaku. Karena kami harus menunggu tim otopsi hingga selesai mengotopsi tubuh Naruto jika ingin membawa jasad Naruto."

"Selama waktu itu, ibu Naruto kemudian memintaku untuk menceritakan kisah – kisah yang telah kamu lalui. Ibu Naruto mulai bertanya tentang rekening bank milik kami. Aku dan Naruto. Dan rekening bank pribadi Naruto. Tak berhenti disitu, ibu Naruto menyuruhku membayar pemakaman Naruto dan pembiayaan pengangkutan jenazah Narruto kembali ke Arizona. Sekali lagi aku mengalah. Aku mengizinkannya untuk mengambil apa yang diinginkannya."

 _Kenyataan ini terjadi bahkan belum dua puluh empat jam sejak kematian Naruto._

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

 _ **May 13, 2013.**_

" _Permisi. Saya Sasuke. Keluarga Narut, korban bunuh diri tanggal 7 Mei. Ingin bertanya, apakah ada perkembangan terbaru dari penyidik?" Tanya Sasuke pada petugas otopsi._

" _Otopsi terhadap jasad Naruto telah selesai kemarin. Kemudian jasad Naruto telah dibawa oleh orang tuanya. Tadi pagi." Jawaban tersebut membuat jantung Sasuke melambat dalam berdetak. Ia kehabisan kata – kata. Ia kehilangan start._

I was powerless.

 **Sasuke's Video**

"Hari dimana jenazah Naruto selesai di periksa, ibu Naruto tiba – tiba menghilang. Dia berjanji untuk memberitahu perkembangan terbaru perihal Naruto. Tapi aku tidak pernah mendengar kabar darinya lagi."

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

 **Sasuke's Video**

"Beberapa hari berlalu, aku membuat rencana perjalanan ke Arizona untuk menghadiri pemakaman Naruto. Dalam perjalanan ketika aku beristirahat, aku menerima telepon dari anggota keluarga Naruto. Mereka mengatakan bahwa aku tidak diterima di pemakaman Naruto."

"Aku mencoba merayu dan memohon pada ayah Naruto. Namun Ayah Naruto dan pamaannya telah merencanakan akan menyakitiku jika aku tetap datang. Takut dengan keselamatanku, aku terpaksa tidak menghadiri peringatan pertama pemakaman Naruto."

"Dan kenyataan pahit yang harus aku terima adalah, aku tidak disebutkan dalam pembacaan nama – nama terkasih di pemakaman Naruto."

 _ **May 14, 2013.**_

 _Memperingati kematian Randhall Naruto Howard, Bridegroom.  
Oktober 10, 1982 - 7 Mei 2011._

 **Sasuke's Video**

"Aku adalah orang yang paling penting dalam hidup Naruto, dan mereka mencoba untuk menghapus aku dari kenyataan yang ada."

 _Aku hanya ingin mencintainya._

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

 **Sasuke's Video**

"Ketika teman – teman menyatakan kebingungan tentang kematian Naruto, serta kesedihan mereka, mereka menanyakannya di dinding Facebook Naruto."

 _ **May 8 – 10, 2013. Naruto's Facebook Wall:**_

" _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apakah kabar kematian Naruto adalah benar?"_ _Ino._

" _Naruto kau dimana? Aku mendengar kabar tidak enak tentangmu."_ _Tenten._

" _Apapun yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku mendoakan kau selamat selalu."_ _Kiba._

 _ **May 13 – 14, 2013. Naruto's Facebook Wall:**_

" _Aku mendengar semuanya. Aku benar – benar merasa sedih. Semoga kau tenang di atas sana."_ _Neji._

" _Semoga semua dosamu di ampuni, dan kau diterima disisi Nya."_ _Temari_

" _We miss You. Troublesome"_ _Shikamaru_

 **Sasuke's Video**

"Namun orang tua Naruto memblokir laman tersebut."

* * *

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

Dear;

 _To Naruto's family. "I no longer existed."_ Aku sudah tidak akan lagi mencampuri urusan pemakaman Naruto dan hal yang bersangkutan.

 _And the government. "Naruto and I where mere roommates."_ Naruto dan aku hanya ingin menjadi teman sekamar dalam satu rumah.

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

* * *

 **Sasuke's Video**

"Aku pergi ke rumah sakit tempat jenazah Naruto diperiksa untuk mencari tahu lebih banyak tentang apa yang terjadi. Tapi mereka memberitahu ku bahwasannya aku tidak punya hak untuk informasi dan harus menghubungi orang tua Naruto."

"Naruto adalah keluargaku. Tapi aku tidak memiliki surat resmi tentang hal tersebut. Walaupun kami memiliki bisnis dan hipotek bersama – sama. Aku tidak punya hak hukum untuk informasi mengenai kematiannya atau peristiwa yang dialami Naruto."

 _But I'm sure, I'm not at the end of the goodway._

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

 _Had Naruto and I had the right to marry, many things would have been different. Losing a loved one is devasting enough , but to then be rendered legally insignifant only makes the pain worse._

 **Sasuke's Video**

"Kehilangan orang yang kita cintai sudah cukup menyakitkan, tapi ketika tidak dianggap dan tidak diakui secara hukum / legal hanya membuat rasa sakit yang lebih buruk."

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

 **Sasuke's Video**

"Setelah beberapa waktu berlalu, akhirnya aku melihat Naruto lagi. Aku secara diam – diam melakukan perjalanan ke Arizona. _Naruto had always wanted me to see where grew up._ "

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Datanglah ke_ Arizona _sekali – kali. Kau tak pernah mengunjungi tempat kelahiranku." Rengek Naruto di tengah aktivitasnya memasangkan dasi di atas kemeja Sasuke._

" _Tidak mau. Lihat dirimu. Kulitmu begitu sama warnanya dengan bebatuan disana. Jika aku berkunjung kesan, hanya menyebabkan dehidrasi tingggi._ Kaukasia _sepertiku tak cocok berada di daerah dengan panas ekstrim."_

" _Teme jahat! Kau menang sendiri. Aku selalu berada di California dan kau bebas mengajakku pulang ke rumahmu. Sementara aku? Rumahku kau tak tau wujudnya."_

" _Mengapa kau begitu mempersulit urusan pulang cerewet," mengacak rambut Naruto. "Jika tempatku berpulang adalah tempat dimana kau berada."_

" _Tak usah menggombal. Kau wajib berkunjung ke_ Arizona _."_

 **Sasuke's Video**

"Tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini. Mengunjungi pemakamannya."

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

 **Sasuke's Video. Ending.**

"Kita perlu mengambil sikap untuk kesetaraan dan menjunjung tinggi toleransi. Jangan biarkan rasa takut atau pengganggu menghalangi anda dalam berjuang menegakan kesetaraan. _Coming out and share your story_. Cintailah siapapun yang memang benar – benar anda cintai, tanpa rasa takut. Apapun orientasi seksual anda, aku memohon kepada anda, untuk mengambil langkah untuk melindungi diri anda sendiri dan orang-orang yang anda cintai. Jangan menunggu sampai terlambat."

"Sekarang adalah waktunya."

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

Today you're gone  
Today you left me  
You left me for heaven

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Sasuke aku takut!"_

" _Tak apa. Percayalah padaku."_

" _Tidak mau. Aku takut. Aku takut!"_

" _Takut apa lagi? Kita sudah menaiki paralayang berdua. Aku sudah memelukmu dengan kuat. Kau sudah duduk di pangkuanku. Masih takut?"_

" _Aku takut tinggi bodoh."_

" _Dobe."_

" _Teme?!"_

I'm on my knees  
Crying and begging  
Please let me be dreaming  
Please let me be dreaming

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Enak?"_

" _Ini makanan paling mengerikan yang pernah aku makan."_

" _Kejam sekali kau?"_

" _Bukan kejam. Ini koreksiku. Anggap saja sebagai latihan belajar menjadi istri Sasuke yang baik. Mumpung pernikahan kita belum diperbolehkan, kau masih punya banyak waktu."_

" _Siapa yang ingin jadi istrimu?"_

" _Baiklah, aku akan menikah saja dengan Suigetsu."_

" _TEME!"_

" _Kau sendiri yang tak ingin jadi istriku."_

" _Aku inginnya jadi suamimu. Bukan istri. Aku pria sejati."_

" _Ya. Ya. Aku sudah membuktikannya."_

" _TEME!"_

" _Dan barangmu itu mutlak pantas memposisikan dirimu sebagai istri."_

" _Brengsek!"_

" _Jadi terima saja takdirmu. Terserah kau mau namai dirimu suami, istri, sahabat, teman ranjang. Yang penting kau yang ku masuki di ranjang."_

" _Sialan kau Sasuke."_

" _Ya. Tapi aku mencintaimu." Sasuke mencium mesra kening Naruto._

Young beautiful boy  
Making his way up to the golden doors  
Time will not erase all the tears streaming down our faces for you  
We'll miss you baby boy

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Kau tak ingin memiliki rumah di suatu wilayah?"_

" _Kita sudah satu apartemen. Masih kuran?"_

" _Tidak – tidak. Maksudku, tidakkan kau mengingankan sebuah rumah dimana kita bisa berbuat apa saja semau kita?"_

" _Kau menginginkan rumah sendiri supaya kita bisa_ _ **berhubungan**_ _dengan bebas? Di halaman depan. Halaman belakang. Diruang tamu_ —

" _Teme!"_

" _Apa? Kau sendiri yang memancing pembicaraan kearah sana."_

" _Maksudku bukan itu. Rumah dimana kita benar – benar bisa merasa seperti… seperti… keluarga di… di… sebuah rumah tangga."_

" _Ayo!" Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto._

" _Kemana?"_

" _Kita kawin."_

" _Ha? Kan pernikahan sejenis belum dilegalkan?"_

" _Siapa yang mengajakmu nikah? Aku mengajakmu kawin."_

" _HAAAA?! Kau ini tidak romantic sekali Teme…"_

" _Nanti setelah kawin kita main romantisan – romantisan lagi."_

Remembering the way your smile made my world alright  
The sudden loss of what has made my life worth living  
Has left me so broken

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Apakah masih terasa sakit?"_

" _Tanyakan saja pada kejantananmu. Apakah nikmatnya masih terasa?" Suara kesal Naruto masih terasa hingga pagi hari._

 _Mendengarnya, Sasuke hanya bisa tertawa. "Baik – baik. Aku mengaku salah. Aku memang keterlaluan semalam. Sekarang keluarlah dari gulungan selimutmu, karena aku tak bisa menyuiapimu jika kau tetap di dalamnya."_

 _Dengan perlahan Naruto menampakan wajahnya dengan gerakan malu – malu. "Apakah wajahku terlihat menyeramkan?"_

" _Darimana kau memiliki pemikiran itu? Keluarlah, hari ini cuaca sangat cerah."_

" _Dengan wajah seperti ini?"_

" _Wajahmu mengaggumkan."_

" _Akan lain jawabannya jika orang lain yang mengatakannya ketika melihatku keluar rumah dengan wajah seperti ini. Kau membunuh imageku Uchiha."_

" _Hn—" tersenyum singkat. "—aku juga minta maaf soal itu. Berikutnya aku takkan lagi memberikan tanda kepemilikanku di pipi dan dagu sampingmu."_

" _Seharusnya kau mengatakannya semalam!"_

" _Baiklah – baiklah. Sekarang selesai acara marahnya. Aku tak bisa menyuapimu jika kau terus menggerutu."_

" _Salah siapa aku begini Uchi—_

" _Kau mau aku menyuapimu menggunakan mulutku." Selesainya Sasuke berkata, Naruto langsung membuka mulutnya. Cari aman._

You were the one who gave me life,  
A reason to wake up and try  
So why did you have to die

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Sasuke berlari memasuki rumah barunya dengan Naruto. Menghempaskan pintu kamarnya dengan gerakan kasar._

" _Naruto."_

" _Kau sudah pulang?"_

" _Lupakan aku. Bagaimana kau bisa bertindak bodoh hingga terjatuh dari atap? Aku bilang tunggulah aku, biar aku yang membetulkan gentengnya."_

" _Aku kasian jika kau masih harus memanjat seusai kerja."_

" _Tapi lihat dirimu? Mengenaskan!"_

" _Sasuke!"_

" _Maka dari itu, jangan membuatku hawtir. Menelponku, dan dengan mudahnya mengatakan 'aku terjatuh dari atap, hehehe'. Aku masih ingin hidup. Jangan buat jantungku berhenti, Dobe."_

" _Kau ini melankonis sekali. Lagi pula dokter Shizune sudah mengobatiku. aku sudah baikan."_

" _Diamlah." Menempelkan dahinya di dahi Naruto._

" _Teme?"_

" _Diamlah. Aku masih ketakutan. Dengan begini aku merasa lebih nyaman. Membuatku yakin kau masih ada. Selamat."_

" _Sasuke."_

You the one who gave me wings,  
A reason to wake up the day and sing  
The song of your life

 _Memperingati kematian Randhall Naruto Howard, Bridegroom.  
Oktober 10, 1982 - 7 Mei 2013._

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

I Just wanna love him

.

So why did he have to die

.

The song of my life

.

Why you leave me?

.

Why could happen to you

.

 **I just wanna love you,**

.

Randhall Naruto Howard

* * *

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

 **FINISH. SELESAI. THE END. TAMAT.**

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

* * *

Pojokan Tulisan

*Maaf nyomot scene di fic jealos. Keabisan ide tengah malam gini.

Mengenal FanfictionDotNet di awal tahun 2013, ketika iseng di kosan gak ada kerjaan. Membawa Ane pada rasa penasaran mendalam terhadap cerita – cerita yang ada di fanfiction. Menjelajah semua genre yang Ane suka dan karakter favorit Ane.

 _Straight_! Ane dulu gak pernah nyangka dan gak pernah berpikiran untuk mem _pair_ kan dua karakter pria. Dalam sebuah pencarian berdasarkan genre _"Friendship"_ Ane ditawarkan sebuah fanfiction dengan judul "lupa" (bukan judul sebenarnya). Yang mengenalkan kepada Ane untuk pertama kali sebuah kisah percintaan sesama jenis yang terkendala oleh status pertemanan. Dengan karakter utamanya adalah "Sasuke" dan "Naruto". Fic dengan rate T namun dengan penggambaran yang apik dan memikat.

Darisitulah Ane memulai karir (?) sebagai Fujoshi. Mencarari tau arti dari "Uke" dan "Seme", "Fujoshi" dan "Fudanshi", dan yang paling parah, Ane berbelok jika mengunjungi FFN wajib dan harus karakternya Sasuke n Naruto.

Tak berhenti disitu, Ane juga penasaran ama real life para gay di luar sana. Dan berakhirlah dengan cara mengunjungi BakYuTub dan menemukan video yang jadi inspirasi Fic ini (lebih ke arah Ane ngejiplak ntuh video ketimbang jadi inspirasi). Maaf jika masih ada kekurangan. Seta kebingungan yang bikin kepala pusing. Ane lagi mencoba bikin fic dengan alur life. Seolah – oleh pembaca melakukan apa yang Ane tulis.

Jika ingin ceritka gimana kalian jadi Fujoshi di PM maupun review. Monggo. Pasti Ane baca. Tapi gak janji bales. Heheh.

 **NB** : Maaf jika 'How Man Giving Natural Birth" Masih belum lanjut. Ane habis kehilangan kaca mata. Jadi gak mood nulis. Pas udah ketemu malah mumet mikirin kehamilan Naruto yang Ane usahin pure kayak wanita hamil beneran. Tapi kemungkinan tiga hari dari sekarang bakal di update. Ini aja Ane kebut seharian. Semoga nulis fic HMGNB bisa tuntas tiga hari. Amin.

Akhir kata. Makasih semuanya.


End file.
